Empty Promises
by TheFantasyWriter'sApprentice
Summary: If he wasn't a coward, he turn around to see her fierce watery gaze, the look of strong determination on her face. "Cloud, the definition of a promise is 'one's word that something will be done'. Your words are meaningless, they lack valor. They don't give me assurance, they only leave me feeling discouraged and desolate. They are empty promises." AU
1. Bittersweet Delusion

**_First of all thank you for taking the time to look at my work. It's my very first time writing a story. I hope you'll like it, please let me know what you think and constructive criticism is welcome._  
**

Chapter 1: Bittersweet Delusion

_"__**Cloud, before you go...can you promise me something" **_

_**"...Sure, anything**__**"**_

_We are sitting atop the water tower, our feet dangling in the air. I turn to look at her. She is looking at the sky, staring at the stars. __**'She's very pretty tonight. Well she's always pretty. Did she dress up extra pretty just for me?' **_

_**"Promise me...If ever-"**_

_'__**She has pretty brown eyes. When she looks at you, it feels as if they could decipher your soul. She has pretty long silky hair; I bet if she would let me touch it, it would feel very soft along my fingertips. And a pretty mouth too, her lips look soft and plum. If I ever get to taste her lips, I have a strong feeling they would taste like heaven-'**_

_**"...could you do that for me Cloud?"**_

_**"Yeah, sure."**_

_She smiles at me and I shyly smile back. She leans in towards me, I get stiff. She ignores it and puts her head on my shoulder. I relaxed and put my arm around her._

_"__**We should probably go, I wouldn't like my father go up to my room and find me missing."**_

_**"Yeah...okay"**_

_We are at the ladder, I start climbing down the first steps, then stop. I look up to her._

_"__**When you reach the end of the ladder, I'll help you down. That way you don't have to jump to the ground...So you don't get hurt."**_

_She giggles and nods, I smile back at her and continue my climb down. __**'She has a pretty smile. I like her giggles'.**_

_**"Ready?"**_

_She looks back at me, then to the ground again. I see that her chest inhales and slowly exhale, preparing herself for the jump. She nods to me._

_**"...I'm ready"**_

_I steady my feet and raise my arms for her, bracing myself for her fall. She lets go of the ladder, letting gravity take her to the ground, taking her to me. She gives a low shriek as we fall to the ground. Our faces are inches apart from each other, sharing a same look of shock on them. __**'**_**Good going dufus, now she will know that you are a wimp. Can't even catch her, you don't deserve her'**_**. **__Several seconds pass by in silence until she cracks up laughing. I mentally curse myself. __**'Great, now she is laughing at me for being weak'. **_

_"__**This is not funny"**_

_She continues laughing softly while bracing her palms on my chest, attempting to get up. She manages to sit on top of my abdomen, then fixing her dress around her, managing to cover up her modesty. My hands drift from her waist to rest on her knees. She giggles again._

_**"Yes it is."**_

_She grabs her hair, twisting it and bringing it to one side of her face. I reach out and grab the lock that she misses, bringing it behind her ear. My hand carefully touches the side of her face, tracing her cheek with my fingers. __'__**Soft'**__**. **__She gives me a sly smile. I slowly drift my fingers to her lips, tracing them softly, touching them__. __**'Soft pretty lips, how would they taste?' **__She leans down looking pensive; her hand reaches out to touch my cheek, caressing it down to my lips. Her eyes then shift to look at my eyes. '__**It's now or never. You won't have this moment with her again'**__**. **__I take a gulp, and she closes her eyes, knowing what's to come. She looks so pretty that night. _

**'It's true, you won't have this moment again'**_. You close your eyes and close the small gap with your lips touching hers. '_**All you have is this memory'**_. The kiss is sweet and tender, but you want more. You gain some guts to start this, so continue while it lasts. You take your other hand to grasp the other side of her face, while she strokes your cheek again. You both take a breath, knowing that this time, the kiss will go deeper. Your lips lock again with hers, she gently opens her mouth and you take the plunge to taste her. '__**Yes. Only this memory'**_

_She tastes just as you imagine it will be. __**'Heaven.' **__Her sweet, delicious nectar can't compare to all the candies you sample. You angle her face so you could taste more of her. Anticipating you won't ever have this heavenly kiss again. '__**You're right. I won't'**__. You stroke softly inside of her, having your mind memorize her flavor, the way her lips feel against you, the texture of her face, the feel of her on top of you. You commit all this to memory because this moment won't last forever, like you wish it would. _**'They never do'**_. This special night that allowed her to be only yours and you hers. Where the world stop for you and you savor what heaven should feel like. You're holding on to each other, there on the ground near the water tower, in the center of your hometown. It felt that the stars shine brighter that night just for this blissful moment. This moment that converted itself into a sweet memory. _**'Yes a memory. A memory that now is your dream.' **

_You are dreaming of that night, one of the best nights of your wretched life. You dreaming of the girl you left, you're first love. You are dreaming of her, wishing that this dream never ends. '__**I don't want it to end'. **__And just like the moments, dreams don't last long either. And fact they cease to exist. _**'Please, don't let this dream end'. **_Now you are standing with her, looking at her face, caressing it with your hands. She's smiling at you. You feel deep sadness within you, knowing that it just a dream of her and nothing more. You feel like you want to cry, feel like you want to say something to make it real. Do anything for this dream to never end and wishing to continue to convert itself to reality. _

**'Reality is close by'**_. _I feel it right behind me because sleep is leaving my bed very soon and I would turn any moment and open my eyes to face it._ '_**I want to keep on dreaming, it's better than reality'**_. I want to keep looking at her face, her eyes, her nose and her lips. _**'She's so beautiful**_**'. **__I pull her closer to me, cradling her head under my chin. I smell her hair. _**'It smells wonderful'.**_ I won't get to smell it again. Sadness consumes me again and it's stronger than before, because I foresee what's coming. I wrap my arms around her tighter, not wanting to let her go, don't want to lose the warmth that she's giving me. _**'This is heaven for me'.**_ I feel peace, I feel whole and I feel utterly complete right here with her in my arms. This is my sanctuary and I don't want to leave._** 'I don't want to leave her'. **

_And yet you feel anguish increasing tenfold, causing you to shed tears for this bittersweet delusion. To mourn for her, your first love, the one you left and now leaving again. _**'And I don't want too'.**_ You're grieving that it's just a dream and nothing else. _And _you feel powerless, unable to take control of your body because it's turning around, forcing you to face the light. You feel the dream shifting, you look around it's no longer a starry night, its daylight. You keep enclosing her into your arms, turning the both of you around so your back is facing the light and shielding her from it. It's futile because the light is everywhere, to stimulate your impending departure any moment now and oblige you to let her go. You face down to see that she's still complacent in your arms, unaffected to what the light means. She doesn't notice any difference. _

_It breaks your heart and you feel its aches. You feel it pumping fast causing your chest to feel hot and burn you. It wakes up your mind from its dream state to comprehend that none of this is real, that she is not real and it's pulling you out into reality. _'**Please, no'. **_The dream is getting lighter, almost white. All you could see now is a shadow of her silhouette. You don't longer feel her warmth because she is disappearing in front of you. Now all you feel is cold and despair because it is just a simple dream and she's no longer with you anymore. '_**And what is your reality?'**

My reality is that, now I am lying on my back. The bed sheets clothe around my legs, covering me up to my hips. In which my arm is lying across my stomach, the other is resting at my side. I'm facing the window, where the sunlight is shining in on me. I don't longer feel sad or cold, the dream took away those direful emotions along with her. I'm breathing evenly, my heart feels normal. Tears that I thought I shed don't exist in this world, because my face feels dry. I don't want to open my eyes yet because I want to still see the linger of the dream in my mind.

My dream of her, of that night. It's the memory of the last time I spoke to her, the only time I touched her, the only kiss I had of her and the last time I saw her. It is the moment I wanted to last but it didn't. And all I could do is give a farewell to the remnants of that dream, to that night, to her. To the girl I would never forget. _'Why her?' _It's because she is the root from my past, the stem of my memories, and the thorn in my heart. She is the rose that blooms beautifully in my dreams. _'And how do I say farewell_?' Here, in my reality. I open my eyes while whispering her name.

**"...**_**Tifa**_**..."**


	2. To Perceive A Hidden Ghost

_**Thank you for the awesome reviews even though there were not many. And I'm okay with it because if at least one person likes it, it's enough for me :) But like I wrote before constructive criticism is always welcome.**_

Chapter 2: To Perceive a Hidden Ghost

The small bedroom is fill with light due to the curtains already been open, inviting the cheery morning in to warm up the atmosphere. It clashes with my cool, dreary mood. I hear low noises coming from somewhere, pinpointing the origin of it. It's soft taps against a hard surface, then the sound of clinking. _'She is setting up breakfast'_. A faucet is heard being open and then the low sound of scraping and tinkering of dishes. I turn away from the window and slightly pull my head, to glance at the clock, where it's set on the corner of the nightstand. It's a quarter past seven. I drop my head, closing my eyes again and let out a low groan._ 'It's going to be a long exhausting day'. _I drag my feet off the bed to touch the floor and sit on the edge. I look down at the beige carpet, seeing a sense of wonder there, but not knowing what. Slowly but surely, I clear my head and reluctantly get up.

~o~

The flush of the toilet is heard and then the blast of the shower water running as I'm finishing up washing the dishes and pans. _'He's up'_. I grin to myself while drying my hands with the kitchen towel, then folding it sideways to place it on the edge of the kitchen sink. I look back to the breakfast diner in the corner, making sure everything is in place. Two plates are on the table filled with pancakes and eggs. One of them has bacon._ 'That's for him'_. The other one has apple slices. Two mugs stand next to them along with the cutlery_. _And a small flower centerpiece, three pink lilies that intertwined each other in a circular vase, divides the two place settings. "Perfect". I exclaimed, clasping my hands together. After a small pause, I turn around and leave the kitchen.

I hum a small tune to myself as I make our bed. I straighten out the sheets and comforter to making sure there are no creases on them. Then fluff up the four pillows and place them along the headboard._ 'And voila, done!' _I clasp my hands together again._ 'I have to get rid of this silly habit'_. Looking at our bed, I realize that I will be sleeping alone tonight. The smile I have on leaves and I don't longer feel like humming._ "No, actually I will be sleeping alone for about a week'. _My happiness vanishes completely and it's replace with a sense of glum as I finish tidying up our bedroom. I come to the end of my chore as I drop his clothes in our hamper, the sound of water running abruptly stops. I dishearten walk to our closet to start picking out my clothes for today. I immediately pick out my favorite baby pink, silk dress shirt, placing it over my shoulder. _'Skirt of Pants?' _I contemplate my options while placing a hand on my hip and moving my mouth side to side_. _Still with my dilemma on what to wear, I hear him come in. _'Lighten up, you silly girl. He's still here'._

"So Cloud, how long did you say your trip would be?" Hoping to sound cheery, with two articles of clothing in my hands. I look between the two. _'Mmmhh...this one.' _I settle for a light blue knee-length denim skirt.

"...It will take about six days... five, if the weather stays right" He sullenly answers.

Gathering my clothes, I turn to see him standing by the window, looking out without seeing and sadness in his eyes._ 'I've seen that look before. He's thinking of her'_. I drop my clothes on the bed as I make my way towards him. He has his weight resting on one leg; his arms resting idly on his sides, the towel wrapped nestle around his hips. I embrace him from behind, resting the side of my face against his shoulder-blade. Not caring that he is still moist from his shower and is damping my nightgown. Only wishing my gesture would give him warmth and to distract him from his broody thoughts. I inhale his scent, it reminds me of winter mornings, cool, crisp and fresh.I feel his hand on top of mines. I turn my head to give him a kiss on the spot where my cheek recently was, so that my kiss would stop his mind from wandering and then to center its focus on us. _'To focus on me' _He gently squeezes my hands.

"What are you thinking about _Nimbus_ Cloud?" I ask in a low voice and then repeat giving him light kisses. I wait patiently for his reply, already knowing what it is. _'I'm thinking of her. But he will say...' _After a short interlude he answers me. "...Nothing".

He suddenly turns around to face me and now my hands are clutch behind his lower back. His hands grasp my face, they feel slightly rough against my cheeks._ 'I'm already use to them'_. He tilts my head up to look into my face. His eyes are looking at my lips, my nose and then my eyes. I know what he's trying to look for._ 'But I'm not her and I'm use to it'. _He leans down to kiss me. It is short and simple, with a lingering taste of sorrow in it. As if to reassure me that everything is okay._ 'But it's not'. _We drift apart and he instantly heads for the closet. Takes out a duffel bag from the top shelf and throws it on the bed, along with a couple of jeans that land near it.

While looking at it, I'm thinking to myself that he is not going to want to have breakfast._ 'He wants to leave soon, so he could be left alone to his thoughts'_. But still I have to try and so I ask. "Cloud, don't you want to eat first?"

I lean down to arrange my clothes on the bed, hearing drawers being open and closed, the rustle of clothes being thrown near me. There is no response._ 'To his thoughts of her'_ I reckon, I try again. "I could help you finish packing, once we're done with our breakfast". I hear the duffel bag being zip open.

"Thanks, but no."

There is no point on having breakfast alone, knowing that he's still here, it doesn't feel right._ 'Well neither right now'. _I resign myself to give him his space."Might as well take a shower then" I lowly stated, straightening up. A low grunt is heard, acknowledging that he heard me.

I send a glimpse his way as I walk by him. He's casually stuffing his clothes in the bag, his body performing the task at hand, his face showing indifference to it and his eyes are not noticing what's in front of him._ 'Not noticing me'. _Arriving at the door, I decide to go with the old approach again, knowing that I won't gain anything from it. I pause at the threshold, turn to see him over my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" It will end up hurting me again because I know the real answer. _'He's not okay and I know why'_. He closes the closet door and glances at me. "I'm fine".

He turns his back on me and continues picking up what's left remaining on the bed, putting it inside the bag. It hurts because I knew he was going to lie, to cover up for her, in a sense to protect me._ 'I don't feel protected, I feel stab'_. I give up for now, I turn to leave but pause again to look back and I had to ask again. "Are you sure?" It's hopeless because it won't change anything, I can't get to him and he won't let me. _'He doesn't want to'. _

He looks back only for a fraction of a second, looking at my eyes, to halt my nagging persistence. "Yeah" He quickly replies and resumes his earlier place. Not wanting me to see what his eyes are truly reflecting._ 'I saw everything I already knew'_.

I realize that he's almost done packing, getting ready to change, going to leave me sooner than I expected. My heart is consume with deep sorrow and with the fear of something else. "Whatever you say,_ Nimbus_" I sadly said, then turn and walk out of the bedroom.

My sight gets blurry as I walk down the hallway. I don't longer have to force a hold on my tears seeing how inert he was to me, not caring how he's leaving me. _'And how it is affecting me'_ I recognize that this hasty departure of his is different from the others. Other times he has left me nostalgic but feeling secure. Knowing that when he'd walk out the door, he's bringing me along in his mind and carrying me in his heart. _'But not today'_ I wipe away my tears, brushing them along my nightgown. Today he's walking out the door, leaving me alone with a sense of a dread and uncertainty as my company. _'Today you're taking her along and leaving me behind'_. I stop at the bathroom door. _'I can't stay behind and let you go'_. I slightly raise my voice, hoping that it doesn't sound crack. "Cloud!" I hear him rummaging around in our bedroom.

"Yeah!" he calls out.

"Don't leave without having breakfast". I don't wait for his reply because I already know it._ 'I eat while I'm on the road'. _And it's not going to deter him into staying_, _I raise my voice again. "And you better not leave without saying goodbye, Cloud". I hear him stop moving around, the bedroom is quiet now._ 'Gotya'_ I enter the bathroom and close the door.

~o~

The faint sound of the shower is being heard again. The mattress creaks as my weight compresses on it. I'm sitting at the foot of the bed with my head hung in my hands. The heels of my palms are holding my forehead, my elbows resting on my knees, supporting its weight. My mind is running through many things, but is mainly focusing on _**her**_. I lift my head, to rest my cheek on top of my hands, now joint as if in a prayer. My eyes shift to stare at the doorway, where she walked out and is also focus on her. I think on how I treated her earlier, being indifferent and cold to her. _'She didn't deserve it'_. I close my eyes, as if to block out the mental image of her. Letting out a long sigh and allowing my hands to cradle my head again. I let the guilt pass through me, feeling the shivers flowing along the inside. And it's making my mind reluctant to recollect.

_'When she hugged me from behind, I was remembering __**her**__ again. __**Her**__ face, __**her**__ smile and __**her**__ laugh. Questions going through my head; is __**she's**__ already awake? What could __**she**__ be doing now? And where could __**she**__ be?' _I take a deep breath and let it out slowly, to clear my head a bit. I switch my position and now my hands are on the edge of the bed, with my shoulders slouch._ 'And when she kissed me, she pulls me back from those thoughts. And I place my hand on hers, to show her that I felt it. That I'm here'_

The clothes that I'm planning to wear lay beside me, while I stare into space. Though I think that I should dress, I'm visualizing the recent passage._ 'That I'm living in the present with her, and I can't be thinking of the past, can't be thinking of __**her**__, of __**Tifa**__'. _Within my peripheral vision, I could view my black boxers. I reach out with my left hand to grab it and then dragging it to my side._ 'This woman behind me is giving all her love and affection and I have to reciprocate'_. With my other hand, I reach across my stomach to loosen my towel and opening it. _'And that's why I gently squeezed her hands and it's not enough'_. I hunch down to put my boxers on, pulling them up as I leave the bed to stand, leaving the towel behind._ 'It's not enough because she asks me the question'. _The elastic band snaps against my hips. _'That I already have a simple answer to badly cover the truth'. _

I turn around and lean down to grab my dark blue loose fit jeans. Holding them at the waist, I hunch down again, _'The truth is that I was thinking of __**her**__, but then I'm thinking on how to convince her that I was not'. _With my jeans now on, my fingers move meticulously, to work on pulling the zipper up and buttoning it. _'And it's not simple, but is the only simple answer I got for her, that will put an end to this question'_. I reach down and swiftly pick up my navy cotton sleeveless shirt._**'"...**__Nothing__**"**__'. _The shirt already pulled down my head, now I writhe to push my arms out on each sleeve. _'And It won't leave her satisfy'_. Then pulling it down, leaving the hem brush aside my back pockets. _'And I already know that'._

I walk towards the dresser, open the top drawer and take out a pair of socks. The mirror on the wall takes a hold of my reflection and I unwillingly look up. _'So I turn to face you, my present. Concentrating my mind on what's in front of me, trying hard not wish that I wanted somebody else in your place. It's not fair to you'_. The face looking back at me is serious; his lips in a stern line, his brows are lightly scrunched to form a small frown between them. His icy blue eyes glaring back at me. He's displeased. _'You hold on to me, as I gently hold your face, raising it up so I could try to see only you. Telling my mind to stop searching for __**her**__'. _He's irritated for what I did to her. Not liking the person that's in front of him. In fact, he will soon start hating me for what I regretfully did next._ 'But my mind didn't listen; it went ahead anyway to see if __**she**__'s there. And when I finally look in your eyes, you showed me that you anticipated this.'_

His hands clutch on to the dresser, the socks lay forgotten on top of it. He's not feeling the sharp edge of the wood digging into my palms, he doesn't care. He's breathing hard, his nostrils letting out the harsh air. He's livid and I don't blame him for it,I can't. What I did was pitiful, more on the line of being despicable. _'This pretend acting of me looking at you and you knew all along that I was seeking for __**her**__. And so I kissed you.' _

My reflection alters something in the mirror. It's subtle, but is there. His hands are slowly easing up its hold, his breathing is getting soft and his eyes are no longer hard. They're now gentle, looking at me with pity. 'And _have your sweet taste hold a claim over my heart, to command my mind to surrender to you. And think no more of __**her**__'. _He knows that I tried the impossible and failed. I submit myself to her, hoping that our kiss will make it work. And I really tried with all my heart. _'But it didn't. Half of my heart still belongs to __**her'**__. _

And that's when I immediately started packing. So I could leave and be alone and be able to fix the mess in my mind and my heart. _'The mess that my dream left behind'_ And I can't do that here. I can't face her, when I can't conceal my feelings of _**her**_. _'You'll see it and it'll hurt you'. _And now, I unwillingly have to stay to please her, to give her the farewell she expects of me. _'And that's what I don't want to do'._

The mirror sympathizes with you, but you don't want sympathy. You feel foolish for trying and yet you didn't fool anyone. Definitely didn't fool you and certainly not her. _'But you are a fool'_. And that's what you exactly see in the mirror. You see a fool who doesn't know how to act, a fool that can't pretend and a fool that hurts the person that loves him._ 'And loves back'_ A fool for attempting to forget _**her **_in a kiss and knowing that it will fail. _'And I still love __**her**__'_. A fool filled with resignation and guilt, who doesn't blame himself, but there is no one left to blame._ 'Only me'_ I'd look away disgusted from the mirror, I can't stand the sight of myself anymore. '_A fool that can't stand it and runs away' _I hear that she's done with her shower and so I continue finish dressing.

Emerging from the bedroom, I'm wearing my black sleeveless hoodie, carrying the duffel bag in one hand, the sword holster in the other. The soft thud of my boots is heard as I walk down the hallway, knowing that she'll hear it. And I prepare my mind for her, leaving certain thoughts dormant, for now._ 'I'll deal with __**her**__ soon enough'_. But a foolish thought remains, but it's not foolish._ 'It's stupid'_. How stupid of me to look at her and trying to see _**her**_. When they're different and when they don't even look the same. _'Not even close'. _Walking by the bathroom, she opens the door.

This woman is mystical; with long pretty brown hair cascading down her back, still wet from her shower. She's delicate, the light-pink cotton bathrobe firmly wrapped around her slim body, partially hides the velvet porcelain skin underneath it. And she's beautiful, with an angelic face. Soft pretty pink lips, smiling at me, glad that I'm still here. And her eyes, they're lovely bright emeralds. Looking at me with cherish and love. _'She's not __**Tifa**__'_. I sheepishly smile back at her and continue walking. And resign myself to this obvious conclusion. _'She's Aeris'._

It's his smile, his smile gives her hope. Aeris still has her smile plastered on her face, even though he already passes by._ 'I'm so silly'_. She peeks out of the bathroom, watching him drop the duffel bag near the entrance to the kitchen, then with a leisure pace walks to the front door. His sword is in the corner, leaning against the wall. He gently lifts it, to put the holster on. Afterwards he reaches the back of his neck, to rub the short hairs, contemplating on something. Coming to a decision, he begins to turn around. Aeris quickly pulls back, not wanting him to catch her spying. She hears him enter the kitchen. _'He's staying to have breakfast'_. She lets out a small giggle and quickly covers her mouth._ 'He has very good hearing'._ After her giggles subside, she looks into the mirror. Running her hands through her hair and adjusting her robe, making sure she doesn't look frumpy._ 'I want to look at least presentable'_. She switched off the bathroom light, walks out and heads for the kitchen.

When she walks in, Cloud's sitting at the diner, already starting his breakfast. He looks up, freezing on the spot, in the process of chewing. She ignores it, approaches him and bends down to give him a kiss on his cheek. It's as if the kiss melts him, he looks down and continues eating. Aeris sits on her seat, lifting her leg up, to rest her heel on the on the edge of the chair, causing the bathrobe to split open revealing her thigh. Cloud's still looking down, concentrating on the meal before him. _'He's not going to talk, but that's okay'_. Feeling fine with her conclusion, she picks the fork and knife up, and proceeds to eat her breakfast too.

On the inside, I feel giddy, elated. I'm content that he's still here and he's having breakfast with me. During our meal, we covertly send glances at each other. When I glimpse at him, he's looking down at his plate. When I look down to cut my eggs, he subtly picks up his mug, takes a sip and glints at me. Later on, as I take a sip of my coffee, I realize during all this time, the smile hasn't left my face._ 'Silly girl, no wonder he's looking at you, wipe that smile off your face. It's ridiculous'._ I chuckle, not able to contain it inside, thinking of my thought that just passed. His eyes look up at me and I giggle some more. He raises his head now, with a puzzle look on it._ 'He thinks you're losing it'. _I clear my throat to lessen my laughter and start eating my apple slices, as if nothing happen. I glance at him and he's still baffle at my recent silly outburst.

"What's so funny?" He asks with a serious tone, not able to hold in his curiosity. I giggle again but manage to hold in the rest._ 'Silly girl, keep it together'_. I take a sip of my coffee and cough again to clear my throat. "It's nothing, don't mind me" I softly reply, and take a bite of my apple slice with a smile on my face.

Not believing my statement, he somberly looks at me, expecting me to explain. "It's nothing _Nimbus_...it's just that I realize that I can't get rid of this silly smile off my face and I find it funny...that's all". I pick up another apple slice. He leery watches me eat my fruit. Satisfy with my explanation, he looks down and continues eating.

"Your smile...it's pretty...it's not silly ". He speaks out quietly, looking at my plate.

I giggle out loud again, happy that he's trying to make conversation. He shyly looks at me, his eyes docile, with a timid smile on his face. _'We're okay now'. _As I'm done with my laughter, he picks up his mug to take a sip of coffee. But he pauses midway, hearing that I let out a few more giggles.

"Are you done? Cause it's not funny". Smiling at me, he continues to take his sip.

In return I also take a sip, hoping that this time it will clear up my funny attitude._ 'It's hopeless'_. I chortled again. "Yes it is".

His smile vanishes completely and looks at me, as in disbelief that I said something like that. Seeing his reaction, my smile slowly diminishes. "Cloud, are you o-". He suddenly drops his fork on the plate and abruptly gets up, startling me.

"I gotta go, thanks for breakfast" He speaks out without looking at me and leaves the table.

He walks away and I stare after him, trying to process what just recently happen. _'Trying to process what went wrong'._ I hear in the background, that he's in the bathroom, then shortly afterwards the sound of a zipper being open and then close. My mind still does not understand anything._ 'What is it that I said, the cause him to react that way?' _Staring at the kitchen doorway, he swiftly moves across it, carrying his duffel bag. My mind stops troubleshooting because it's now delivering an urgent message. _'He's leaving, he's leaving!' _I jump out of my seat and run out the kitchen. "Cloud, wait!"

Cloud's already at the front door, unlocking the chain. Aeris rapidly approaches him, not thinking of the words that are leaving her mouth, but cried out. "Please! What's wrong?"

It doesn't deter him and he's getting ready to unlock the bolt. And as soon as she gets near him, she grabs on to his arm and pulls it, stopping him from reaching the knob.

"Don't leave this way". She pleads and looks up at him with teary eyes. He doesn't turn to see her, he doesn't want to, knowing that seeing her would increase his guilt immensely. He only passively looks in front of him, at the door. "Please Cloud, help me understand". Aeris begs to him, as she rests her cheek against his arms.

Feeling the moist of her tears, he clinched his eyes and pounds his head against the door. It startles her again, causing her to look up to him. She sees that his eyes are tightly close and that he's clenching his jaw, as if he's in pain. Aeris let's go of his arm, thinking that it would pacify his inner turmoil. It doesn't affect Cloud in the slightest, the guilt is torturing him beyond it and yet, he doesn't move. Seeing that he won't budge from his position for now, Aeris lifts her hands to wipe the tears running down her face. She lets out a sigh, to recover her composure a bit. _'What can I do? How can I help him?'_

She presses her back against the door, crosses her arms but changes her mind and lifts a hand up to rub her forehead. It helps her to think which course to take. Still rubbing her head, she sighs out again and speaks softly. "Cloud...please, talk to me".

After a few minutes pass a sound is heard on the floor. Cloud slightly moves to bring his right arm up the door, to rest his head on it. Aeris looks down to see the duffel bag on the ground, and then looks back up at him. It looks like he also regain some of his composure too because he's no longer stiff but now he's hiding his face in his arm. She raises her hand and touches his shoulder.

"Aeris... I'm..." He mumbles out, but then shifts his head, so his temple is now resting on his arm and be able to speak. Aeris leans back her head on the door, still watching him. Her hand is still resting on his shoulder, hoping that it's giving him strength to continue. And she patiently waits for him to continue. "Aeris...I'm sorry. It's just...it's just that I have a lot of thoughts...in my head".

He's looking down at the floor, clenching his hands from time to time as he finishes his lousy apology. Cloud feels her eyes on him, it doesn't bother him. He's content at looking at his boots._ 'I don't deserve her forgiveness'_. He feels light pressure on his shoulder and then hear her speaks. "Nimbus, look at me". He doesn't listen to her request, he doesn't want to. He's afraid to see what her eyes would show him.

"Cloud, if you don't look at me. I won't accept your apology". She playfully threatens him. He needs to go and she won't let him leave, not until she'll have her say. Cloud gives in by turning his head in her direction and it kills him inside. Her eyes are watery and she's sadly smiling at him. After everything he puts her through, she ends up always giving him a smile. She reaches up to caress his cheek and then looks down for a moment. And Cloud takes the opportunity to take in her beautiful face, even now that it's flushed and pink. It hurts him deeply knowing he's the cause of her tears. And she's cogitating on what to tell him. _'Because she'll always have her say'_

Aeris is carefully wording what she'll tell Cloud. She already accepted his apology, as soon as she heard him try the first time. But she's weary of it, because it doesn't clear up the matter; it's like sweeping it up and hiding it under a rug._ 'A rug that looks clean on one side and you know that you have to clean the other side, otherwise it's not clean'_. And she's also weary of his dead-end answers; his unexplained behaviors, leaving her out of the loop. Leaving her to break her head and try to put the pieces of the puzzle together. _'The pieces of him.' _And she tried, oh she tried so many times to put it together but there are certain pieces that don't fit, and certain pieces that are missing._ 'Pieces that he has and won't tell me.' _And after attempting to fill in the gaps with all the sides of the remaining pieces, she could no longer go on pretending that it would magically complete itself._ 'It is time that he helps me put this puzzle together'_. After all they've been living together for a year and half now. It's time to know the ghost he's unsuccessfully been trying to get rid of. It's time for her to know, who she's been battling against. _'And it's time to know who she is'_.

She believes that Cloud opening up that side of him to her, would help cleanse him, would help laid to rest the questions, doubts and insecurities in her._ 'And it would help us complete this jigsaw puzzle'_. Now that her thoughts are in order, Aeris looks up into his beautiful sea-blue eyes. It always mesmerize and frightens her a bit, but not today. Today she is resolving to end this battle with him. _'End the battle with her' _And she won't let him go until he forfeits it.

Aeris clears her throat and speaks out the words she has arrange for him. "Cloud, I accept your apology and you know that already..." Her hand goes upward to brush her fingers through his soft spikes. "But it's time for me to know who she is". He stiffens under her touch and quickly turns his head down. "I think it will help you, I think it will help ease the weight you carry on your shoulders".

Aeris slides next to him and slither downward a bit to rise up under him. Cloud is force to comply to let her in by stepping back and raising his head, to give her space in front. And yet, he's looking down, avoiding to look at her. The back of her head is cushion by his arm now, she grabs his hand and slides it upward on her thigh to rest on her hip, he grasp it softly. "Cloud, I promise that I won't get mad". She then travels her hand up his stomach, to his chest. "All of us have a past and its okay to open up about it". And then behind his neck, where her other hand is waiting.

He feels her hands dive into his hair again; running her fingers through them, causing him to close his eyes and relax his body to her gentle ministrations. Cloud closes the gap between them by stepping in, trapping her body between the door and him. He leans his forehead against hers, their noses slightly touching each other, feeling her breath on his face. "Cloud, please" She softly whispers. Feeling her soft body against him, gradually stirs up carnal desires in him and with those words make his mind lose all thoughts to fly out the window. And not wasting another second, he dives in to kiss her.

It didn't give Aeris a chance to prepare for it. The kiss is hard and unrelenting, not letting her catch a break to inhale some air. He presses his body fully onto her now, constricting her air space more than before. She feels his hand on her hip, slide to the parting of her bathrobe and starts going underneath it. She quickly brings her hand down to stall him. _'This is not the direction, I wanted him to go.'_

Cloud's cell phone goes off ringing, causing them both to jump at the unexpected noise. They're breathing hard now, filling their lungs with the oxygen they were depriving because of his kiss. Cloud steps back, pulling his arm out from under her to rest his hand against the door, near her head. While with the other hand, he reluctantly pulls it out from the bathrobe, to reach behind his back pocket to take out his phone. After checking who's calling him, he curtly answers. "Hello".

Aeris is still trap between the door and Cloud, but at least have space to breathe now. She tries to fix her hair again, now not longer damp, is not letting her fingers go through smoothly. _'Today, the comb will be my enemy'. _While Cloud looks away to stare at the wall, listening to the caller on the phone. She gives up on her hair and so fixes her bathrobe, loosens the belt to quickly re-wrap the robe around her tightly and then tightens the belt again. During all of this, Aeris involuntary listens to Cloud's conversation on the phone. It couldn't be help, when the caller is yelling on the phone and cussing out in every sentence. But Aeris and so does Cloud is use to his boss 'normal voice' on the phone. "...Uh-huh, got it...I'm on my way now, Mr. Larry... Yes, in sector seven, at Wutai's Antique Store...got it."

Cloud snaps his phone shut, his boss already ended the conversation by hanging up without parting farewell. "Bastard." Cloud mutters turns forward to see Aeris leaning against the door with her legs cross and her arms behind her. While digging his phone in his back pocket, she's looking at him with a serene smile.

"I have to go, -". She cuts him off by bringing her hands out to gently grasp his face. "I know..." She softly giggles. "I practically heard everything. You have another pick-up before heading out to Kalm."

He nods and brings his hand up, to reciprocate her action. Aeris lifts her head and reaches up on her toes. Cloud already knowing what she wants, leans his head down to welcome her kiss. They kiss for several minutes, Aeris putting a pause on their kiss to tell him her endearments and to call her if possible on each stop. And Cloud continues it by nodding and agreeing with her each time.

"I'll miss you, _Nimbus_". She dolefully tells him.

"Me, too". Cloud replies and takes a hold of her lips with his own once more, to part for the last time.

They simultaneously let go of each other. Cloud steps back, to let her move from the door and reaches down to pick up his duffel bag to sling it over his shoulder and then grabbing his sword with the other. Aeris puts her arms around herself, leaning on the wall next to the door, watching him.

"I love you". She says it with tenderness in her voice. He opens the door and leans in to give her a quick peck on the lips.

"Me, too."

He walks out as Aeris takes hold of the door. "Cloud?" He turns to look back. She's standing behind the doorway, one hand on the frame while the other is holding the door back. She's giving him her signature smile, although her eyes are revealing to him their sadness.

_"Could you promise me something?"_

His eyes open in alarm, taken aback by her question, feeling his body go cold. He regains some serenity because she's expecting him to abide to her. Though still looking at her in shock, he nods to her, afraid to repeat out the words running in his mind. "Promise me, that when you get back. You'll talk about her."

Despair clings to him and guilt's rises in him again, causing him to look down to avoid her eyes, which are now filled with compassionate.

_"Would you do that for me, Cloud?"_

He briefly looks up in dismay not believing he's hearing those exact words coming out of her mouth. _'The fates truly want to see me suffer'. _She is quietly waiting for his answer. He intentionally swallows, trying to get rid of the dry knot in his throat.

"Yeah, sure" He quickly replies without looking at her and swiftly turns to walks away.


	3. Abide For The Unexpected

_**Sorry to keep you waiting and would like to give a big thanks to my guest reviewers. I'll be updating the next chapter very soon but before that happens, let me know what you think of this one. And before I forget...**_

_***All Final Fantasy characters and settings belong to Square-Enix**_.

Chapter 3: Abide For The Unexpected

The month of November brings dry, brisk winds causing the leaves on the floor to dance momentarily with it in their passing. The frivolous sun rising up to light up the days, exposing false warmth. Allowing the temperatures to lower, adjusting the air in chilling it to feel dry and nippy against your skin. It's expected for the last month of fall, that some days the sun will sleep in and let the murky skies to watch over Midgar, in spreading their cold dreary mood around and infecting you with a depressed sensation in their wake. It reached to the point that even the flowers, at the floral shop in Sector Five were affected, even though their owner had gone to great lengths to avert them from it. Although for her, these drab days didn't perturb her in the slightest. It wasn't any different to what she felt inside, to what she had to endure these last couple of weeks without him.

She's in the back of the shop at the counter, carefully trimming a cluster of lovely chrysanthemums in a wicker basket, their petals boasting the orange and pink colors while their center looking like mini suns. Snipping off any dry leaves or wilted stems when necessary, she slyly glances at her watch, her brows furrow in apprehension. She swipes her hand against the surface, dragging the small litter of greenery to the edge and pushing it to fall into the waste bin below. Briefly swiping her hands together to dust off any remains, she picks up the basket, turns around and heads for the front of the shop. The shop is relatively small and it would look like it's overflowing with plants, seeing the variety of flowers bunch together along the walls on the shelves, the large pots and urns taking up space on the floor. But it doesn't give the impression of feeling overwhelm by it.

Today, the sun finally decides to appear after being absent for the last couple of days. It help clear up the gray dusty atmosphere, so the city no longer looks dim and looking down and brightens up the flower shop, granting sunlight to the flowers that are closest to the windows, slowly waking them up from their lethargic sleep. For Aeris, the appearance of the sun is a sign of good faith and an added bonus to the _delightful news _she received last night. As she hangs the basket on a garden hook next to the window, she hears the sound of a motorcycle rapidly approaching, the noise of the engine getting louder by the second. Standing still with her hands holding the basket, even though the hook is already doing its job of it. Her face turns to the side concentrating on the direction to where the vehicle will appear, while her heart hammers away in anticipation, hoping that this time it would be him. The motorcycle comes into view but it doesn't decrease its speed as it passes by, only leaving a cloud of smoke behind, snatching away Aeris glimmer of hope.

Aeris let go of the basket, her hands drop to her sides while releasing the air she was holding within. She stares out the window, the people passes by going about their daily lives and she's oblivious to all of this because she's recalling the phone conversation she had with him from last night. Particularly to the part when Cloud informing her that he'll be arriving today_ before noon_ and she of course felt ecstatic upon hearing it. She lifts her wrist to glance at her watch again and it's now past two. When he didn't show by noon, she naturally got worried and called him. After a few rings it send her to his voice mail, where she left a light concern message. It starts getting dim around her line of sight, so she focus to what's in front of her. She looks up to see the sun disappear behind the clouds, in which they are turning to a darker shade of gray. This doesn't sit well with her, it's as if her good luck charm went a dud and now it feels as an omen of what's to come. She turns around, taking light careful steps as she heads back for the back.

It's been three weeks that he hasn't been home and she missed him dearly. The trip to Kalm that supposed to last for at least a week expanded to two weeks and then three. For one thing, you can't control the weather. So the sandstorms were expected, it's just that no one expected to last for a week and a half, resulting in confining Cloud in the city and blocking all passages ways to and from Kalm. All shipments headed for Kalm had been taken to the resting plaza that is half way from Midgar and put on hold until the storms clear off. She pauses to mend a rose that it's about to fall off, gently nudging it back into the urn to join its siblings, the growl of thunder could be heard in the background. And when the petulant storms finally broke off, then all couriers had to deliver the pending packages promptly. Adding another week, to successfully deliver the remaining shipment and Cloud taking advantage on the extra gil he was making for long distance deliveries.

Walking behind the counter, she sits on the stool, crossing one leg over the other and leans forward, resting her cheek in her hand. She sadly gazes out the window, and a bright flash lightens outside momentarily follow by the rolls of thunder. Suddenly the windows are splatter by the heavy rainfall, the water drumming hard against the glass. She mentally reassure herself that a good thing came out of it, even though at the expense of him not coming home soon enough. It means he doesn't have to work during the upcoming holidays and they could catch up, on spending time together. So in retrospect great rewards are granted for the price of being apart right? _Right_. But after all the logical understandable mishaps, sacrificial duties and reassurances to herself, _something just doesn't feel right_. And she feels that it's on the way he left, sensing that when he'll relent to tell her about his past, it will alter their relationship.

The jingle of the bell at the front door wakes her up from her reverie, invigorating her heart again. Her eyes look to the front and she's discourage once more, seeing that it's not him but only a customer. Aeris starts to sit up but then quickly slides off the stool when she sees that the stranger is struggling on closing the door. The wind is preventing her from closing it, tugging it from her hand and allowing the rain to come inside. And what mainly cause Aeris to rush out and help is because of the child that the stranger carries with her.

"Here, let me help you". Aeris speaks out as she briskly approaches her but then falters her steps when the visitor successfully closes the door and turns around to face her.

She's wearing a black raincoat, the hood is concealing the upper part of her face, only revealing the tip of her nose and her lips. The coat reaches down to her mid thighs, where the remaining of her legs are naked extending to her feet, in which she's wearing brown hiking boots. Against her hip, she's carrying a toddler that is also wearing a raincoat, only hers is in pink.

"Hi, sorry. We didn't mean to barge in like that." She takes off her hood along with the child's to reveal their faces. "It's just that it's raining hard and I can't afford to risk my child getting sick."

Aeris is taken aback by surprise but didn't show it, in seeing that is a young woman before her, looking too young to be a mother already. A dark-haired beauty, with rich caramel eyes, a fine nose and luscious lips. Her daughter shares her mother traits, only the color of her eyes and hair are in a lighter shade.

"That's completely alright" she politely responds, with a smile on her face. "I understand and you're welcome to stay."

Aeris extends out her hand, offering it to the young mother. A gesture of wanting to greet properly, in which she reciprocates. They shake hands.

"Hi, I'm Aeris, it's nice to meet you. The coat rack is behind you, for you to hang up your coats. I'll be right back, I'm going to make some tea. Feel free to look around, okay."

Smiling graciously at them, Aeris releases her hand and turns around. Leaving the mother and child astound by Aeris erratic greeting.

"No wait! You don't have to do that." The young woman quickly grabs on to Aeris hand, gently pulling back to stall her, compelling Aeris to look back. "We'll just wait here, until the rains lightens up and then we'll be on our way. "

"Nonsense, just wait until the storm passes". Aeris replies back, failing to convince the young woman to release her. "Or at least until you have a cup of tea, to regain some warmth and strength for your way back-"

"Really, we don't want to be a burden to you-" She protests.

"You're not burdening me." Aeris friendly counters, placing her other hand on top of hers, slightly squeezing it so she would let go. When she does, Aeris lifts her hand to gently pat her shoulder. "Besides I could use the company."

Aeris turns back around and as she retreats to the back of the shop, she calls out. "I'll be back in a jiffy! So please get comfortable while I'm gone."

~O~

The city of Midgar finally comes into view, as the motorcycle drives at a breakneck speed towards it. The driver is leaning forward, trying to dodge the brunt force of the wind against him. Several blond tendrils manage to escape out from the hood from his black poncho, the back of it creating a makeshift cape soaring behind him. Creating the illusion of a dark phantom, gliding through the gray heavy mist. The rain is pouring hard, straining the visibility ahead of him but he could still the outline of the hazy city at a distance. Feeling relieve that the final stretch of his journey is coming to an end, he shift his wrist downward, applying more throttle, in giving the bike an extra boost of speed.

~O~

The back door swings outward and Aeris appears with a tray filled with a tea set,a thermos and a small bag of marshmallows. She already took out two more stools out of her storage and placed them in front of the counter while the water was boiling and her guests were removing their coats. She place the tray on the counter and look up to see them in a corner, where a variety bouquets of roses are in display. It appears to her that the mother and child are quietly having a discussion on the flowers. The mother speaking softly and shaking her head at her daughter, in which the little girl curl her little hands into fists, placing them on her hips, demonstrating her disagreement. She looked adorable in pigtails, wearing pink overalls with a yellow long-sleeve shirt and yellow sneakers.

Aeris sensing that is time to intervene before the little girl goes into a tantrum, speaks out in a sing-song voice. "Ladies, the tea is ready."

She manage to overhear the last few words the mother disclose to her daughter.

"_Marlene_, she's not going to like it. So please drop it. Now come on." The young mother went ahead, making her way towards the counter. The little girl reluctantly following behind with her hands stills on her hips, a cute scowl on her face.

As the young woman advances, Aeris could see that this woman is stunning. With long, silky tresses reaching below her waist, wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a fitting black vest over it, the front zipper up to her chest but it didn't help to camouflage that she is big breasted, making Aeris feel slightly jealous of it. Follow by a slim waist and shapely curves, covered by a black cargo skirt that it didn't conceal her toned killer legs. She couldn't believe her eyes, that this woman gave birth and not be affected to it. Overall Aeris, felt like she just develop a girl crush on her. Because this woman is _hot._

Recovering from being dazzle by her, Aeris begins to sit as she watches the young mother help her child sit on the stool and then sits next to her, both of them across from her. She commences to prepare the tea by gracefully placing the tea plates in front of them,each making a soft tink when touching the surface. The teacups were placed already on top with the spoons to the side, two of the them with a ginger teabag inside. Aeris see's that _Marlene's_ sour mood quickly change into glee, when watching what is being perform in front of her.

She happily leans in to her mother, already forgetting their earlier squabble, whispering out loud to her. "It's just like when we play at home, only this is for real."

The mother smiles back at her, nodding in agreement. "Yes. And you'll act like a proper lady, right?"

"Of course." The little girl scoffs. "I do this a thousand times. I'm a pro." Flapping her hand at her then straightening up and placing her hands on her lap, looking pretentious.

The mother glances up at Aeris, they both share a knowing look with a sly smile on their faces while she's pouring hot chocolate in Marlene's teacup, filling it halfway.

"Thank you, my lady." Marlene's says it with a proper tone.

"You're very welcome, sweetie" Aeris replies, placing the thermos back in the tray and picks up the teapot and start pouring hot water in the young woman's cup.

"Thank you, you really didn't have to do this and I'm sorry for the bother."

"You're welcome and like I said before, it's not a bother. Besides, I like meeting new people". Aeris finishes pouring to her cup and then set the teapot back on the tray. She opens the small bag and pours a couple of marshmallows in Marlene's teacup.

"Thank you again, my lady."

"You're very welcome. So tell me, what brings you to my shop?" Aeris smiles, expectantly looking at the both of them while stirring her teacup.

The young woman gently smiles back, mimicking her actions, getting ready to speak up.

"Well, we didn't mean to come to your shop, it was because of the rain." Marlene's blurts out then pauses to blow on her hot chocolate.

"Marlene!"

"What? It's the truth". The little girl looks up at her mother and then leans towards Aeris, putting her hand beside her mouth. "Can you keep a secret?"

Aeris is intrigue by this precocious child, glancing at the mother, who is rolling her eyes and shaking her head. She leans down across to her and stage whispers to her. "Yes, what's your secret?"

"I'm on a mission to find a birthday present for our friend. Promise not to tell her-."

"Marlene, she doesn't even know who you're talking about." The mother intervenes and gently chides her.

"Oh yeah." She continues whispering out loud. "Her name is Yuffie and her birthday is in _three days._" A worry look is on her face while she lifts her other hand, showing three fingers, demonstrating to Aeris the big importance.

"Oh okay, I won't tell her. I promise. My lips are sealed." Aeris drags her fingers across her lips, signaling to Marlene that her secret is safe with her.

They break apart, the little girl feeling content with passing along her secret and continues blowing her cup.

Aeris gently picks up her cup, blowing softly on it then taking a tentative sip before she inquires about them. "How old is she? First of all, what's your name?". Knowing Marlene's already, hearing her mother saying it three times. But she does feel a bash by it, forgetting to ask them in the first place. "I'm so sorry, how rude of me-"

Marlene interrupts her, and bluntly replies back. "It is, but we forgive you already. My name is Marlene and her name is _Tifa_ and I'm-."

"Marlene! Stop being outspoken, that's rude." The mother scolds her and then looks apologetic at Aeris. "I'm sorry, she could be careless at times."

Marlene glares back at her mother, not liking that she just got scolded. But turns back to her cup and continues blowing on it.

Aeris silently laughs to herself. "It's okay, she's just a child. She's learning but I'm impress with her vocabulary though."

A frown forms on Tifa's face while she's taking a sip of her tea, looking down at her daughter. She sets the teacup down gently on the plate. "Believe or not, she's only four. And you could tell that she's a smart-aleck." She mimics what Marlene previously did, when telling her secret. "She got that from her _father_."

"So, I am proud to be like daddy." She speaks out, sulking. Then proceeds to take small sips of her hot chocolate, Tifa helping hold her cup.

The young women grin to each other at Marlene's confession and continue taking their tea, conversing lightly in getting to know each other, while the little girl from time to time inputs her opinion in it.

~O~

He's speeding down the street, gliding through the water patches effortlessly, not caring that it ricochet against the victims that were close in its vicinity. He's almost there, just seven more blocks. He knows that when he arrives, she's not going to be happy. It's not his fault that the weather decided to take a piss, he's been battling with it since this morning. But hey, he came a long, _long_ way to accomplish this mission. He almost got killed three times today, been cussed out and had his life threatened several times just so he could get here as fast as he can. And he already knows that she won't take all of this under consideration, only because he _assure_ her that he would be in Midgar before noon.

He takes a sharp right turn, causing the bike to skid and slide onto the other lane, where the opposite traffic is coming his way. He loosens his hold on the rear brakes, so the tires would slack their movement and the bike would fully turn by itself. The cars are steadily approaching, honking at him to get out-of-the-way. When the bike is facing the direction that he wanted, he twists the right grip, accelerating the bike too fast and causing the tires to spin against the water, ineffectually moving it. The cars are now starting to decrease their speed, seeing that he's still not moving but in the process the wet ground is making them skate towards him. The tires triumphantly finds the ground to create the friction that it needs to speed off in the nick of time, barely brushing the advancing cars. To any random person, they would've seen their life flash before their eyes and pray to the heavens for mercy but to Cloud this is second nature and an everyday routine.

~O~

Aeris is at the sink, finishing washing the tea set and thermos. Placing them on the drying rack, she dries her hands with a nearby towel, and then neatly folding and putting on the edge of the sink. She heads for the front where Tifa and Marlene are waiting for her. They are standing near a pink cluster of daffodils, Marlene pointing at them, while looking up at her mother and telling her something. As Aeris approaches them, she hears Tifa denying Marlene's wants again. The little girl begins to fuss, quickly hugging her mother's legs, tugging on her skirt and begging at her.

"But why not, it's my present. So I get to choose what I want for her." Marlene whines out.

"Marlene, I know that it's your present, but it's for her. Yuffie doesn't like flowers, you have to get her something that she likes." Tifa firmly tells her, trying to make her understand.

Marlene kept on insisting. "But, but I'm buying it with my money, so I choose what I want."

Tifa sighs out. "Honey, it's doesn't work that way". She grabs a hold of her hands, preventing her from pulling her skirt. But Marlene continues to tug at her, her face close to tears.

"It works for me and_ daddy_ gave it to me to buy whatever I want."

"Is everything okay?" Aeris asks, watching Marlene with concern.

They both turn to look at her, Marlene calms down but is fighting the tears in her eyes, not wanting to cry in front of her.

"No. It's not okay." She tearfully said, then hides her face on Tifa's leg.

Tifa gently puts her hand on the back of her head, cradling Marlene towards her. She looks at Aeris and sighs out.

"The thing is, that my friend is very rambunctious and I could say..." She twirls her free hand in trying to explain her meaning, then points at herself. "She's a tomboy like me." She then flips her wrist back, her hand opening into Aeris direction. "So that being said, she's not really into feminine things, such as flowers being one of them."

"I see." Aeris sadly realizes but asks to herself. _'Who doesn't like flowers?'_

Marlene lifts her head, looking up a Tifa. "I don't get it, why Yuffie doesn't like flowers? They are pretty and colorful."

Aeris eyes open in shock, in sharing Marlene's sentiment on the subject of it. "Honey, all of us have different taste in things." Aeris replies softly at her.

But the little girl is stubborn, she kept on persisting, pleading and questioning her mother. Aeris could see, that Tifa is getting embarrassed and frustrated by it, driving her to the point of giving in. And she did, extending her arms in front of her.

"You know what? Fine! Buy the flowers." Tifa said exasperated. "But don't come crying to me, when she rejects them." Then dropping them in defeat.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you so much." Marlene proclaims to her.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. I love you too." Tifa playfully responds back, caressing the back of her head.

Aeris just quietly laughs again, witnessing the sweet funny moment between mother and daughter. Tifa looking back at her, with a sheepish smile on her face, then looks down.

"Okay, look around. When you find the flowers you want, come tell me." Letting go of Marlene. "But do not touch them, okay."

Marlene nods at her and bounds away, Tifa looking after her. She then turns to Aeris. "I think you're tired of hearing this but I'm sorry again."

Aeris giggles to herself, clasping her hands in front of her. "I am getting tired of hearing it because there's nothing to be sorry about."

They smile at each other, then casually follow behind in the direction to where Marlene went.

~O~

Cloud groans out for the second time, while forcing his motorcycle to slow down and come to a halt. There's been another accident and the cars are not giving him any space to go through. As he maneuvers to get a good look, he could tell that this one is really going to be awhile. A trailer truck is sitting slanted in the middle of the street surrounded with cops and ambulances, blocking all intersections.

"Shit." He mutters out, knowing what he has to do again.

He turns off the ignition and gets off his bike. Turning the handle around, the front wheel turns to the side and then pushes forward. Forcing some of the cars to go in reverse, backing up to let him through. He takes the bike onto the sidewalk. He is already close and he's not taking another detour, fearing that it will delay him with another accident and another hour. He's going to take the last six blocks on foot and the good thing out of this is that the rain ease up, only light drizzle falling down now. As he walks forward, pushing his bike along with him, a feeling of dread creeps into him. Realizing that very soon he'll face her and confront her, in having to open up and explain himself. And he feels disinclined to it because she won't understand and it won't change anything.

~O~

"I like how your shop is, it's small but tidy". Tifa comments to Aeris, while she observes around, keeping an eye on Marlene. "And it gives out an aura...of peacefulness"

"That is actually my intention. To give my customers a feeling of bliss and tranquility when they're here." She replies, as she also surveys her masterpiece.

She manage to acquire a collection of different flowers and colors. Carnations, irises and daffodils were group together along the shelves on one side of the wall. On the opposite side, larkspur, gladiolas, and asters were placed. Below on the floor surrounding the shop are large pots and stands filled with daisies, lilies and roses, in which little Marlene stood by, viewing them with her small hand rubbing her chin. And by the windows, were she and Tifa stood. Hanging pots and baskets, were filled with calendulas, chrysanthemums and narcissus.

She suddenly tenses up, swiftly turning around to look out the window, hearing again the sound of a motorcycle drawing near. Tifa noticing her reaction, stands by in silence and glances out the window. The small vehicle flies through and Aeris is dishearten watching go, making Tifa aware that she's expecting someone.

"Is everything okay?"

Aeris turn to her, her emerald eyes revealing her distress, even though she attempts to hide it with a smile. "I'm waiting for my boyfriend." She looks out the window again and continues speaking. "He should have been here by now..." She glances at her watch, concern shown on her face. "And I'm just worried-."

"Well have you call him?"

Aeris nods at her. "I have, he didn't pick up and it send me to his voice mail."

Tifa's eyes shift away from her, to the window. Looking up, seeing that storm is coming to an end, the rain falling light.

"Well...he could be stuck in traffic." She assumes, looking back to Aeris. "Is he coming from afar?"

"Yes, he's coming from Kalm." She softly replies and turns to gaze back out the window.

Her eyebrows went up, expressing her shock to Aeris confession.

"Okay! I finally made up my mind."

Fully lost into their own thoughts, both women slightly jump. The both of them not expecting Marlene to call out. Tifa turns back and walks over to her, Aeris following behind.

"So which flowers are you going to choose?" Tifa asks, as she gets near her.

Marlene starts pointing out around her. "I want this one, this one, this one and this one. And I want them all pink."

She beams up at her mother, happy with the choices she pointed out. Tifa frowns at the flowers that her daughter picked, shaking her head at her.

"Marlene, that's to many. Choose only one and let me tell you something." She bends down, so she could be eye to eye with her daughter and showing her a half-smile. " Yuffie doesn't like pink."

Marlene's beaming smile falters, hearing her mother's disapproval of it. "But why? You said that I could choose whatever I want and it's my money-"

"I know what I said and I know it's your money. But you could only choose one and that's final." She firmly counters back, straightening herself up.

Aeris senses again that this is going to lead to another tantrum. And true to her intuitions, Marlene is rushing to her mother again her face about to start breakdown in tears. She approaches the little girl and crouches down, her hands settle on her knees.

"Marlene, can I give you an idea?"

The little girl nods, her hands clutch to her mothers skirt.

"Yuffie's birthday is this month, so why don't you give her flowers that represent them."

Tifa looks down at them and smiles in agreement. "That's a good idea. What do you think Marlene?"

"But what are they? How do they look like?" She sullenly asks.

"Here, let me show you." Aeris stands up and walks to the windows. She unhook the basket that she placed earlier today and returns to them. She bends down and lowers the basket, so Marlene could see it properly.

Marlene gasps out. "Ooohh, they are so pretty and I like the colors."

"So do you want these?" Aeris asks her and then looks up at her mother.

"Yes." They both reply.

~O~

He parks his bike on the street in front of the shop. Leaving the bike to lean on the kickstand, he stands upright and stretches his shoulders back, feeling the cramping ache lessen a little. He's hungry, wet, dirty and utterly exhausted. Pushing close to a 550lb machine down six blocks depleted the reserves of his strength. Standing next to the bike, he could see through the window that she's attending a customer. That lightens him up a bit because it means that she won't be able pick a fight with him and he could go home sooner. He reaches his back pocket and takes out his cellphone, scrolls down and views all the miss calls from her. The message icon in the corner, is also indicating to him, that he has voice mail.

He grunts to himself and smirks, he purposely didn't pick up the phone, knowing who it was and most likely only called to nag him about his whereabouts and to hurry up. He replaces his phone back, opens the bikes storage compartment and takes out a small parcel, then closes it. He walks away, crossing the sidewalk and opens the door. The bell signaling that he's coming in.


	4. Yearning For Affliction

_**Here's the next chapter and I'll hope you'll like it. Again thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, they really push me to go forward and it lessens my doubts if I'm doing a good job as a storyteller.**_

_***Warning up ahead, this chapter does contain mature scenes. (And it's my very first time writing it. So I apologize in advanced if its crummy.) *All Final Fantasy characters and settings are owned by Square-Enix.***_

Chapter 4: Yearning For Affliction

When he walks in, Asian culture artifacts and tapestries are seen before him. By the back wall, where the paintings hang in display, the young girl along with her customer turns around to see who's coming in. Her surprise face changing into displeasure, seeing who it was.

"What the hell man!" She yells out to him, not caring that the customer is standing right next to her, looking shock at her outburst.

The petite girl promptly walks up to him, forgetting about the customer altogether. Cloud looks down and closes his eyes momentarily and cringes, thinking that he was wrong in his assumption about her.

"You! " She points at him, and then looks at her watch. "You were supposed to be here _FOUR AND A HALF_ hours ago!"

"I know. I'm-"

"GEEZ, can't you tell time?" She cuts him off and continues her rage against him by putting her hands on her hips and leaning forward. "Don't you carry a watch with you, so it could help you?"

"I do, it's just-"

"And why didn't you answer my calls! Do you have a hearing problem _NOW? _I feel sorry for you-"

He growls at her. In less than three minutes, she had drained all his patience. He doesn't want to keep on listening to her shit. He's hungry, he's exhausted and he wants to go home. He takes the parcel out from under his arm and shoves it at her, interrupting her tirade.

"Here! I'm sorry for the delay Miss Kisa, Kisa... " Damn, he can't remember her name. "Or whatever your name is and have a good afternoon."

He turns around, leaving her with her mouth open. He prop his hand on the door, getting ready to push it when he hears behind him.

"It's Miss KISARAGI! And I don't longer need this!"

He grunts out, feeling the solid force of the package hit the back of his head before falling to the floor. He swiftly turns back, his eyes giving her a deathly glare as he advances on her.

She holds her victory stance, her hands again on her hips and speaks out. "What? You didn't hear me. I don't longer need this package, so take it back." She points to the package, speaking to him with authority.

They stand face to face, sending daggers at each other. Cloud peers down on her and in a lethal voice, he speaks. "I did hear you, you didn't have to-"

"Well good, I seriously thought you had-"

"I wasn't finish! The one who has a hearing problem is _you _'m not taking anything back_-_. "

"NOW you listen to me, Chocobo head!" She points at his chest, touching him. He swiftly brushes her finger off him. "If you would've _heard your phone or picked it up._" She rolls her eyes upward. "Oh I don't know..." And then sets her glare back at him. "Or LISTEN to your voice mail! You wouldn't have to be here! "

"What?" He rears back, his face showing confusion.

She points at him again. "So you DO have a hearing problem, go get that checked." She crosses her arm, staring angrily at him. "_My uncle_ told me to _call you_ and _canceled_ the delivery, after _he waited for _you_ over two hours_. He wanted to save you the trip coming here." She said it to him enunciating the key terms as if he was deaf.

Cloud just felt like a bucket of water just went down on him. He came here for _nothing_, he risk his life and health for _nothing. 'And not even going to get paid.' _He closes his eyes in grimace.

"Geez, you're a lousy courier."She comments offhandedly.

He flashes his eyes at her. "And you're no better at being a sales person. Don't you have a customer in waiting?"

She turns back to see the customer standing by the cash register, who's looking back at them, entertained with the spectacle she's making. She smiles at him. "I'll be with you in a just a second, sir." She calls out in a sweet voice.

The customer just shyly smiles back and nods. Cloud shakes his head and turns around, he picks up the package off the floor and heads for the door.

"Oh and Chocobo head?"

He pauses at the door, clinching his eyes and quietly growling to himself. He looks back scowling at her.

"That poncho looks ghastly on you, it makes you look like the reaper. " She teases him. "Only you look like the small version of it." She smirks evilly at him.

He rolls his eyes away from her, not rising to her bait and walks out, while muttering to himself.

"_Bitch_."

It's after sundown, when Cloud is drawing near to Aeris shop. When close to reaching it, he starts to ease up on his speed. From a distance, he notices that she's outside and is waving to a woman in a black raincoat that is walking away, carrying a child. Hearing his motorcycle approaching, Aeris looks back and when she sees that it's him, she runs across the sidewalk to meet him. The bike comes to a halt in front of her and not being able to contain herself, she leaps on him.

"You're finally here!" She exclaims with joy and hugs him tightly.

The bike starts to tip over, forcing Cloud to hold its weight with one arm, while embracing Aeris with the other. Over Aeris shoulder he looks ahead, watching the woman with her child turn and disappear around the corner, not before noticing her sensual legs, captivating him in the first place. When he feels Aeris rearing back from him, he turns to face her and they share a deep kiss. When they break apart, she embraces him again.

"I missed you so much, _Nimbus._" He hears the tenderness in her voice.

He gently grips her waist and gives her a small kiss on the side of her neck. "Me too."

They stood that way for a moment, until Cloud's stomach rumbles. Aeris leans back with her arms still around him.

"Somebody's hungry, huh?" She playfully teases.

He shyly smiles at her and she gives him a quick peck and the lips, before releasing her arms from him. His hand drifts away from her waist and grabs a hold of her hand as she steps back onto the sidewalk.

"Let me go in and close up, so we could go home."She gently states to him.

He bows his head and lets her go, watching her go back inside. A few minutes later, he sees the lights go out and she shortly comes out wearing her burgundy coat. Turning her back to him, he hears her keys locking the shop, and then happily returning to him. He scoots forward on his bike, to give her some room. She gets on sitting sideways, since she's wearing her favorite pink shin length dress. When he feels her arms embrace him tightly, he asks her if she's ready. Hearing her telling him yes, he turns on the ignition, revs up the bike for a bit and rides away.

The key inserts into the lock, then the door opens creaking all the way and they walk into darkness. Aeris entering in first carrying his duffel bag, slouching a bit because of the weight but she insisted to help him and Cloud following behind, carrying his buster sword in his hand, close to dragging it. He goes into the corner and sets his sword against the wall, hearing Aeris grunt when she drops the bag onto the couch. He walks away taking off his poncho and she's bending down to turn on the lamp, bathing the living room with light. He hangs the raincoat on the knob of the hallway closet before heading for the bathroom to wash up.

When he exits the bathroom, he hears her moving around in the kitchen and the sound of the microwave heating up and he turns away, going into the bedroom. As he's walking through the door, he already removed his dark gray sweater and is now taking off his long sleeve shirt, going to the hamper and dropping them inside. He bends down to untie his boots, then straightening up to start unbuckling his belt while nudging his boots off, one after the other. He unbutton his jeans and proceeds to take them off, the cuffs soaking wet and cover in mud and dropping them into the hamper.

"_Nimbus_! The food is ready."Aeris calls out.

"I'll be right there!" He calls back and heads for the closet.

He enters the kitchen wearing dark blue sweat pants and she's already waiting for him at the diner. The wafting smell of roast beef engulf him as he gets near, his stomach rumbles again and his mouth waters in approval of the tasty dish. He makes his way towards her and briefly leans down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." Saying it quietly and walks over to his seat.

The first bite was euphoric for him, it was utter bliss. Driving twelve hours nonstop and only stopping to use the restroom and to drink water and crackers, was his penance and now this is his reward and salvation for making it through. He continues eating quietly, listening to Aeris fills him in on the past three weeks.

Aeris seeing that he's done with his dinner and could now talk, begins asking him questions about his trip and his stay in Kalm. He answers back to her in one worded sentences, not really going into details.

"_Nimbus_, what took you so long today?" She softly asks, viewing him with affection.

His eyes shift downward in irritation, as if to recall something unpleasant. "...I had a last-minute delivery to drop it off in Sector Six. But it fall through."

Noticing his solemn response and the fatigue on his face. She stupidly asks another question, already knowing the answer. "You must be exhausted?"

He gives her a wan smile and she feels foolish and careless, here she is jabbering her mouth away, when he needs his well deserved rest. "You should go ahead and start your shower, while I finish up here."

"You sure?" He feebly asks.

She smiles at him in reassurance. "Yeah, I'm sure."

He tiredly gets up and takes his dishes to the sink, feeling the need to help her at least in that part. When he crosses the threshold she calls out to him and he turns back.

"Leave the door unlock, so I could also wash up and that way we could go to bed faster." She remarks, while getting ready to get up.

He nods to her and walks away.

He scarcely heard her, when she entered the bathroom, since he had his head under the full blast of the shower. He stood relaxing with one arm in front of him, braced against the tiled wall, supporting his weight. Feeling the force of the warm water dulling the ache on his strain muscles, cleansing away the sweat and grime away from his skin and watching as the murky water goes down the drain. He lifts his head and lets the water fall on his face, loving the feeling it gives. Blocking his ears to only hear the water's vibrations and enclosing him away from here. Taking him away from this wretched world only for a moment, to feel serenity.

He hears her say something but didn't catch it and he reluctantly leans away from the water and brings his hand up to wipe away the droplets off his face, he then raises his voice through the yellow-cream shower curtain. "What is it that you said?"

He hears her giggles. "I said. That we're invited to a birthday party." Also raising her voice.

_'A birthday party?... I don't like parties.'_ He frowns as he picks up the shampoo off the caddy and squeezes it to pour a small portion of the gooey substance on his palm. "And you said no, right?"

"...Well, I couldn't, I was pressure into it."

He pauses on scrubbing his hair, the white suds running down his hands and on his back. "Explain."

And continues washing his hair.

"Well, I unexpectedly had a customer today."

_'How do you unexpectedly get a customer, aren't you always expecting them'_. He thinks to himself.

"A mother with her daughter stop by today, they took shelter at my shop to keep away from the heavy rain...Nimbus are you listening to me?"

He has his eyes closed as he rinses his hair under the water, with both arms in front, his palms resting against the tiles.

"Uh-huh." He speaks out from under the water.

"The little girl, _Marlene_, was looking for a birthday present for her mother's friend. And let me tell you Nimbus, she's the cutest little thing but she is _feisty.._."

There's a pregnant pause and he assumes that she's washing her face. He picks up the conditioner, gets a dab of it and smears it on his hands before running it through his scalp and to the tips of his spikes.

"...She wanted to buy flowers as a birthday present for her but her mother disagreed because her friend doesn't like flowers. Let me tell you, I think it's sad because flowers are wonderful living things. They're beautiful and smell wonderful..."

Cloud rolls his eyes as he's lathering the soap with the sponge. _'Here she goes off again about her flowers.'_

"And they give you a sense of peace-"

"You're getting off topic." He calls out, cutting her off.

"Oh yeah, sorry. What was I saying..." She lowers her voice, talking to herself. "Oh yeah! So Marlene's begins to throw tantrums, in wanting to get her way and her mother gets embarrassed by it, in the end she relinquished to allow her to buy the flowers..."

For the next couple of minutes he hears the faint sound of scrubbing through the curtain, as he also scours himself thoroughly with the sponge. Starting from one arm onto the other, then running the sponge to his neck, then his chest and down his abs.

"...So as I was saying! But then Marlene decides to get a bunch of flowers in pink, but her mother disapproved because of being to many and that her friend doesn't like the color. So Marlene wanted to start another tantrum, until I intervene and became the mediator between the two. And offer them a beautiful batch of orange-pink chrysanthemums, in which they agree." She said it cheerfully.

"And what does _all _that have to do with us going to the party?" He asks in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, everything." She obviously states.

He's finishing cleaning up his privates and is moving downward to his thighs. He hears the slight _tap_ of the toilet seat being settle on the rim, follow by another _tap_ of the seat cover and the low shuffling of her, sitting on it.

"The thing is..." She continues, Cloud hearing her next to him. "I didn't want them to pay for it, I taken a liken to Marlene and _Tifa, _and so mother and daughter-"

"What did you say?" He asks out loud, quickly raising up, leaving on hold the scrubbing on his shins. He frowns at the curtain, concentrating at the previous words the Aeris just said._ 'Did she just say what I think I heard she said?'_

"_Nimbus..._" Hearing annoyance in the tone of her voice. "The reason I'm sitting on the toilet is so I don't have to raise my voice at you and so you could listen to me clearer."

"I'm sorry, I just didn't catch the last part." He's looking through the curtain at her shadow, poised for her to repeat what she just said.

"I said that mother and daughter gang up on me, insisting that I had to take their money after inviting them in and making tea for them. Afterward they invited us and insisted that we should go to the birthday party."

Cloud got aggravated listening to the words he didn't want to hear and made a fist, squeezing the sponge in the process, causing the soap to leak out of his hands. With a control voice, not wanting to raise suspicions from her, subtly ask again. "Okay...what are their names again?"

He hears her sight out. "Cloud, really?"

_'Just say their names dammit, at least her name.'_ And in a clip tone he tried again_. _"Yes. I'm sorry."

"The little girl's name is Marlene and her mother's name is _Tifa." _states firmly.

For some reason his heart starts jacking up a mile per second and he feels a cold shiver go through him_. 'Okay, she said __**Tifa**__...Tifa. But there could be many Tifa's. It couldn't be the Tifa I know, my __**Tifa**__.' _His heart slows down a bit and he resume's washing up but still processing what Aeris just said. _'Calm down, there is nothing to worry about.'_

"And let me tell you Nimbus, she is _hot _she takes good care of herself. To be honest with you, she doesn't look like she gave birth to Marlene."

He stops what he's doing and leans on the wall, wincing when feeling the cold tiles seep through his back and thinks. _'I'm not going to ask her how she looks, that's just asking for trouble. But I am curious...' _

"...Okay, so where are they from?" He crosses his arms, staring at the ground. Anticipating her response.

"Well... from what we talk, Marlene was born in Corel and she's from _Nibelheim..."_

He close his eyes immediately, his brows furrow. _'Shit.'_

"Since that's your hometown, I sort of commented that you're from there too."

_'Aww shit.'_ He clenches his teeth and his sides.

"Nimbus, are you almost done? Do you need some company?"

He's afraid to speak, afraid to give himself away and so he clears his throat. "...No, not yet...I'm okay. I'll be done soon."

He hears movement from her and he assumes she's getting up to leave. He lifts his head and rests it against the wall, rigidly unclasping his arms and letting them fall to his sides. _'So that was her, that's who I saw earlier. That was Tifa._' He feels himself go numb and the shivers are back again, that he's literally shaking and his hands are turning into fists. His throat clogs and he feels as if he can't breathe. Soft movements could still be heard from Aeris and he slowly opens his eyes but then quickly focuses on what's in front of him. He sees her shadow already bend down, removing her panties, dropping it on top of the toilet and her hand is now reaching for the curtain. He freezes.

"You know, I could give you a massage to help you sleep better?" She cheerfully banters as she opens the curtain, a mischievous smile on her face. But her smiles falters, seeing him trembling and with a serious look on his face. He sees her hesitate but continues on and steps into the tub, looking at him with concern. "_Nimbus_, are you okay?"

He nods at her, looking at her warily as she cautiously approaches him. "...I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" She doubtfully asks, scrutinizing him. "Why are you trembling?"

He looks away and constricts his fists, compressing the sponge again. He clears his throat again and looks back at her, trying to sound jovial and offering a weak smile."...how about you give me that massage. "

He turns his back on her and submerges himself into the water, not giving her a chance to respond. He places his palms in front of him against the wall and leans his head down. The water pours on his head, creating a barrier around his face while the rest breaks apart down his chest and on his back. Behind him, he feels that her presence hasn't moved. But after a few moments in silence, he suddenly feels her hands on him, slithering up his back and onto his shoulders and starting to knead them.

He tries not to think about Tifa while she's behind him and he's trying to maintain a cool composure. _'But it's hard because she never strays away from my thoughts.' _And he tenses up, the hard blow hits him, when he realizes the bitter truth and it starts to eat him inside. _'I could never be with her now.'_

"Sorry, did I squeeze a tendon to hard?" He hears her quietly ask behind him and he tries to relax.

He always had that faint hope, that one day he'll see her again and somehow they will end up being together. _'But she moved on, she gave herself to somebody else.' _He feels his eyes are starting to get moist and unconsciously tightens his fists again. _'And she's a mother now, she belongs to someone else.' _He silently heaves the harsh air out, making an effort to breathe normally while he sees a few tears drop into the running water, covering the evidence of his anguish. _'She won't ever be mine and it hurts._' It hurt so much that all these galling truths completely shatters his heart and all his pensive thoughts sums up his cruel reality. _'And despite everything I know now, I will always longed for her.'_

Her hands skim to the back of his neck and she uses her fingers and thumps to knead the tense muscle there, trying to release the tension he carries. Then she drifts to his upper back, her palms putting pressure on his skin and making circular movements. _'What's wrong with him?' _Seeing the way he still hasn't loosen his fists and his muscles are still taut because he still is tense. _'Was it something I said?_' She looks away, her forehead creases as she thinks to their past conversations and trying to find a clue in it. She stares back to him.

"Cloud, what's wrong?" She firmly asks, no longer wanting to see him like this.

"...Nothing." And she hears in his voice that its rusty.

He shifts and she sees his hand, hang up the sponge on the caddy. She drops her arms and leans into him, embracing him. The water drenching one side of her body and she feel a sense of déjà-vu again. _'Is it because of her?'_

She caresses his stomach, aimlessly moving downward. _'Maybe he's just tired. And it's not really about her.' _Her fingers slightly brushing his member and she feels it wakening up. She strokes it a bit and she feels it grow inside her hand. And her worry dampens, feeling the affect she has on him by just touching him.

She smirks and quietly teases him. "Somebody wants to play?"

He shifts again but doesn't reply back to her and she keeps on stroking him, feeling the turgid member standing up on his own. He moves away from the wall, gently lifts her arms away from him and turns around. He looks down between them, his hands smoothing her waist.

"...Aeris." He somberly speaks. "I'm really tired."

She looks down crestfallen, taking his rejection hard and looks away. "...I understand."

She feels his eyes on her now and lifts his hands to stroke her cheek, his fingers drifting down her neck to touch her wet braided ponytail, which is resting in front of her shoulder. Her eyes shift to look at him and he quickly averted them away, looking down again but she catches what they are showing. And she now understands why he doesn't face her, his eyes are red. _'Why is he like this?'_ Her alarming thought is interrupted when she feels his other hand goes upward, brushing the side of her breast before grasping her face and pulls her to him to give her a profound kiss. He turns them around, forcing her to take a step back into the downpour and she shuts her eyes and gasps out, feeling the water dousing her completely.

"You should untangle your hair." He whispers out to her as his hands caress her everywhere.

She blindly raises her arms and sinks her fingers into the plait to unravel them. While he's kissing her on her neck and her throat, enjoying the feeling it gives her and her body prepares itself for their intimacy. He gives her another kiss under the water and she feels his hands on her hair, helping her to straightening it out. He pulls her out and pushes her into the wall and she cringes feeling the cold of it and contrast to the heat in front of her. She looks into his eyes as she embraces him and she feels something's off when she looks at him. He's staring at her hair, mesmerize by it as his fingers delve into it. His icy stare shifts to her lips, as if he's in a trance and seeing _something else_. And when he dives in for a kiss, she feels that_ it wasn't meant _for her. He touches her body, firmly pulling on it and she feels like he wants to draw out _someone else_.

And when he finally takes her, by turning her around, so the side of her face is resting against the cold tile. He helps her lifts her arms in front of her while bringing his hands to touch her hair and which by now looks almost black. Gliding his fingers down its length to the tips, that reaches almost below her waist. And that's when she starts to question herself and her insecurities start to rise up. When his lovemaking is not the same and his sharp thrusts are trying to _prove something to _her. When he leans into her, feeling his kisses on the nape of her neck and on her hair and gently pulling on it and ultimately this distinct way of him loving her brought her pleasure and it gave her, her climax. _'Just not the way I want it to be.' _And that's when it all made sense, when after a few more strokes from him and then enveloping her tightly. _'As if she's going to disappear.' _And buries himself to the hilt within her, quietly groaning out his ecstasy, feeling the tremors inside of her._ 'That's when I found the last piece of the puzzle, the piece that completes him.'_

She feels foolish, moronic and you could say stupid. And she tries very hard not to cry while he's still within her, trying not to break down until she's alone and completely by herself. But she mentally berates herself and asks herself. _'How could I be so daft, in not seeing the hints he was giving me? How could I be so blind to it?'_ When he's still enthrall, in bringing his lips to give a last kiss farewell to her mane, close to her ear. Still believing it was _her _and silently choking out her _name_. Like a heartbroken man calling out to a woman who has moved on, taken away from him and lamenting for her to come back. _'When the answer was there all along and he finally said it to me.' _

Whispering out in yearning for her "..._Tifa_."


	5. Maybe, Perhaps

**_All I could say is that I'm truly sorry for the delay. I really had a lot of trouble and major writer's block in creating this chapter. I just hope you all like it and thank you so much for the reviews! :)_**

**_Again, so sorry and please leave some feedback on what you think of it._**

_***All Final Fantasy characters and settings are own by Square-Enix.***_

Chapter 5: Maybe, Perhaps

Their entrance was hush and discreet, not wanting to make their presence known yet. Bundled up in winter coats and wrapped in scarves, quietly the pretty brunette and her blond companion march their way to the last booth in the corner by the window, their usual spot. Though this time, they settle themselves into facing each other, instead of cozying up together in previous times.

Dysphoria is gravely sense and its dining with them tonight. There is no lively chatter, follow by light laughter, nor stolen kisses or even brush of affections. The silence is their conversation now and it's only interrupted with sparse, mince words form in low sounds. Grim and wary looks are pass between them and ensue by the need to keep their distance from each other, avoiding intimacy at all costs.

The meal they've ordered has barely been touched and from the lapse of time by now it has gone cold.

His hands rest on each side of the plate, as he solemnly looks down before him, feeling no persuasion in the slightest to at least take another bite. And opposed to his stoic demeanor and stone-like position, his eyes stir continuously. Vivid blue eyes that surreptitiously peer at her, essentially voicing out loud what his lips keeps shut in and locked.

Settle back and with her hands on her lap. She looks away, looking everywhere else but to him. Glassy eyes captivated with the wooden floor. Striving hard to maintain the last reserves of her composure but failing easily in losing the control. She closes her eyes, taking a silent breath with her._ 'Perhaps it's to block out and escape for a moment the nightmare she's living in...'_

She slowly exhales, opening her eyes, resuming her watery gaze on the floor again.

_'Or maybe, she's holding back and suppressing the cold fury that is boiling under her skin, itching and spurring to be let out.'_

He sharply turns away, obscuring his face from view to facing the window, his hands baling up into fists. As if in just that moment of observing her, he visibly saw the broken shards of her fortitude seeping out of her into the air, polluting it. Feeling her silent torment and feeling being consume by it.

It seems as she didn't notice perhaps, therefore didn't react to it or maybe she disregarded completely his fleeting action.

For she evenly continues to look away.

I continue to watch from afar, while the written party list in my notebook left forgotten, mildly hearing the song being played from my mini boombox from under the counter. A blue bitter tune describing the downward spiral of their misery, the painful dance of estrangement.

_'The heartbreak.'_

"Tifa, what are you looking at?"

My eyes widen and I quietly gasp out loud, springing up and nearly tipping over the counter. Already aware of whose my spook, I quickly turn and look down. "My goodness Marlene! Please don't scare me like that."

Dress in a light-blue nightgown, she gazes up at me with child-like curiosity. "Sorry. But what are you looking at?"

Her small hand is grabbing on to my apron while under her other arm, she's holding her new favorite plush toy _' '_. A pink bunny ear-lop doll that her father brought her weeks ago as a present.

"Not- Nothing, I wasn't looking at anything." I quickly sputtered.

"Yes you were. What was it?"

I deepen my voice. "NOTHING, let it go." Glancing at the wall clock, I speak out before she ask me anymore questions. "So it's time for bed then, did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes."

Knowing her history in avoiding brushing her teeth and feeling suspicious, I study her face, detecting any lie behind her answer. "Really?"

"Yes."

I sense in her voice that she's sincere but I continue to prod anyways. " So If I go to the bathroom now and check your toothbrush, it will be recently used by YOU?"

"Yes."

I tilt my head and squint at her, a sly smile appearing on my face.

Her brows furrow and she slightly sticks out her bottom lip, realizing that I'm not convinced. "Gosh Tifa! Yes I brushed my teeth, okay." She said exasperated. "Please believe me. I promised you and daddy that I will always brush my teeth before going to bed."

I rest my hand on her small shoulder, gently squeezing it, soothing her. "Okay, okay. I believe you." I glance back towards the couple, knowing that I have to do my rounds beforehand. "Let me check on my customers before we go upstairs, kay."

"Kay." She loosens her hold on me and steps backs. Seeing how cute she looks still pouting and in her pj's, I grin to myself and then swiftly bend down to give her a kiss on her forehead before walking away.

As she makes her way towards them, empty beer mugs and gil are left on some of the tables as she passes by. And it comes to her mind that she was so immerse with this distress couple, that she didn't pay attention when her other regulars left. _'That's not good, Tifa. It's bad for business.'_

A sense of uneasiness creeps inside her because now she has to go over and interrupt their mournful thoughts.

She approaches them with a nervous smile on her face and stand before them. "Hi, everything okay with your dinner? Would you need anything else?"

From behind, she clasp her hand onto her left arm and stand tensely before them. Waiting for them to break from their musings.

The pretty brunette withdrew her gaze from the floor and paste a friendly smile as she briefly looks up to Tifa, trying to conceal her teary expression.

He on the other hand hadn't made any notion to her presence, still turn to the side, his disheveled blond hair is all that could be view. And so Tifa glimpse at the window, briefly seeing his reflection and noticing that he's watching her through it.

The tearful woman realizes that their plates are still full and her cheeks turn to a tinge of pink as she speaks to her again in a shy tone. "Uhm, dinner was great. Thank you for asking." She then slightly turns her head into his direction and senses that he won't comment on anything and finishes speaking. "And I guess that's it."

Tifa begins picking up the plates as the tearful woman is given thanks for the hospitality service in which Tifa humbly accepts.

He clears his throat. And both women freeze and ceased speaking.

He turns to look at Tifa. "Actually, we will like some desserts please." His voice low and raspy.

For three seconds or four Tifa is render speechless and in stupor seeing his sharp frosty gaze on her and then realizes that he's waiting for her to respond. "...Sure. What would you like?" Continuing to hold her stare on him. "Uhm, I have vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, peppermint candy, chocolate-chip-"

"Peppermint candy." He stiffly answers. His eyes then shift from Tifa to look at her, softening and imploring forgiveness in them. "Would you like something too?"

Tifa casually turns to her as she finishes picking up the plates and glasses.

For once she's staring straight at him and it's with hot embers in her dark-brown eyes. "Nothing for me, thanks." She replies to him in a cold tone.

"Are you sure?" he softly asks again.

"Yes."

Tifa's left eyebrow rises, sensing an impending battle is about to start._ 'Okay, it's time for me to go.' _She straightens up and balance the dishes on her arms and turns to him. "How many scoops would you like?"

"Four scoops." He dejectedly mutters, his cobalt eyes never stirring away from her and reflecting the hurt in them by her cold response.

"Any toppings?"

"...Hot fudge."

"Kay, coming right up." With a small smile on her, she walks away, only to stop shortly on the other tables to pick the empty tankards and gil.

Marlene was sitting on her knees on top of a barstool, humming along to another song that is playing on the radio and doodling on Tifa's notebook, her rabbit laying on the counter beside her.

"I hope you're not drawing on Yuffie's list." Tifa briskly mention as she passes behind her loaded with plates and beer mugs on her arms.

"Who, moi?"

Tifa faintly hears Marlene's question behind her as she breezes into the kitchen.

_'Why? why? Why! Why can't I gaze into his eyes without having to feel something?' _

Carefully dumping everything into the sink and turning the faucet on, I quickly grab the dish-soap and squirt it all around the dishes and mugs, observing the hot water slowly rise and turn the soap into suds._ It was a long time ago and yet why does it always stir forgotten emotions?' _Dipping my hands under the downpour, I proceeds to cleanse them. _'Gawd Tifa, you know why. All of these questions have already been answer a hundred times now'. _I turn off the faucet and then flutter my hands, sprinkling off the droplets before drying them with the nearby towel._ 'But why do I still question them?' _

Deep in my thoughts, I remotely drop the towel on the surface and turn around, heading for the freezer. _'He's been long gone and all I was left with, is his memory'_

My heart pangs and nostalgia runs through me as one image after the other, and another flashes through my head. Each one of them capturing a detail that my heart chose and loved about him. A mysterious boy who was forbidden for me and didn't get the chance to really know him.

_'He went in pursuit of his dream and decided not to come back...'_

Recovering from my dazed, fighting back the tears and realizing that I was holding on to the handle to the freezer. I pull the door open and cold dense air emerges and it swirls around my face. I lean in and close my eyes and somehow it helps cool down my head, numbing my mind if only for a moment.

_'And it doesn't matter anyways, I resigned myself to move on.'_

A few seconds later, I straighten myself and burrow my hand through the several tubs of ice cream, hauling out the requested one. Once dropping it on the counter, I remove the lid, buying some time for the ice cream to soften while I fetch the bowl and spoons.

And as I walk away I let out a tired sigh, shaking my head. _'Yeah, I moved on alright but I couldn't forget.'_

When she walks out, a glass bowl filled with four perfect globes of pink peppermint ice-cream with hot chocolate fudge sauce pour on top is being carry on a tray.

She passes behind Marlene again and speaks to her. "Yes you, mademoiselle."

It incites Marlene to look up from her drawing, her mouth opens and stares in awe at the delicious dessert being carry away, yearning for it. "Yummy! I want some."

Tifa smiles back at her and continues her pace.

Low heated voices reaches Tifa's ears as she draws near the booth and catches sight of the broken girl.

She notices Tifa's arrival and refrains from arguing and turns to the window. She angrily looks out, clenching her jaw into preventing her rosy lips to keep from trembling while her tears are now victoriously gliding down her face and winning the battle that has been foreseen.

Tifa removes the bowl from the tray and places it in front of them, then digs out a few napkins from her apron, setting it beside the bowl and finishes by adding two spoons on top of it.

"Thanks." He mumbles, sadly staring through the bowl as he holds his forehead by the base of his hands, as his fingers dig into his scalp, mussing up his hair more.

"Your welcome." She quietly responds, holding the tray in front of her. She runs her fingers through her hair, tucking the strains behind the ear and reveals her pearl tear drop earring. "Uhm, I'll be gone for a short while. I just have to put my daughter to bed...I'll be back soon."

Quietly he says. "That's fine"

To which she awkwardly distance herself, leaving them behind and returning to Marlene.

"Let's go baby."

Hearing her voice, Marlene lifts her head and sees that Tifa is waiting with her arms held out for her.

"Is everything ready for Yuffie's party tomorrow?" She asks while reaching for her rabbit and then cautiously stands on the bar stool, rising her arms to her.

"Uh...almost, the paper lanterns and streamers are what is left to get." She picks up the toddler, nestling her into her arms.

Marlene suddenly gasps and raises her head from Tifa's shoulder. "AND what about my birthday present for her?" Her face showing distress as Tifa walks out of the bar

Tifa lets out a sigh and grins, going up the stairs. "Relax, we'll pick it up tomorrow afternoon after the party is set up."

~O~

He saw her.

And she has grown into a beautiful woman and... into a doting mother.

Watching her walk away from the table to go cradle her daughter and disappear from the bar, confirms the dreadful doubts in him that it's truly her and not someone else that he really hoped it would be.

That's why he came tonight.

To see with his own eyes what his heart painfully knew. And yet he had some small faith that it wasn't the case.

He should leave.

He wasn't supposed to be here to begin with, but these last two days has been pure torture to him. He couldn't function anymore, for she was constantly on his mind more than ever. He couldn't eat as he should or would, for he lost his appetite. He couldn't sleep and when he actually manage to get a wink of it, he no longer dreamed but had nightmares of her instead.

Terrifying nightmares.

Waking him up in cold sweat, breathing harshly and feeling deep aches within him.

Actually, he didn't want to come for he was afraid to see his nightmare come to life. But knowing that she's here. In the city. Close by. And him riding around doing local deliveries around the sectors, the _'what ifs? and maybe's'_ got the better of him. And that callous curiosity got the better of his reasoning and of his heart.

And so he promised himself that he will go quick, he will swiftly see and then he will immediately leave. Instead...

He came, he saw, he crumbled and... he should leave now.

~O~

Taking light steady steps down the stairs and once on the landing, Tifa intentionally lingers there trying to stifle a yawn. Sleep is steadily creeping upon her, her body already weary. Rising her hands in the air, spreading them out as much as possible, she stretches her stiff back while glancing to the side, reading the hands of the wall clock and telling her that is now a quarter to ten. Continuing with more light stretching, easing the tension on her neck and shoulders, she slowly regains some energy for her body to help her till it's time to close up. _'At least for another hour.'_

Stepping into the bar, another yawn comes forth and it eludes Tifa as she emerges through the threshold behind the counter. Lifting her hand, aiming to cover her mouth, she suddenly flinched and startles herself, stopping on her tracks completely when she sees that someone was at the counter already waiting for her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Eyes wide open, all Tifa could do is choke back her fatigue which now completely disappears due to the fright while rooted on the spot.

A half-smile appears on her shock face and she meekly replies. "...It's okay. I guess I'm very jumpy tonight."

Standing in front of the counter with his hands dug into the pockets of his dark blue nylon motorcycle jacket, he silently asses her. "...When you're ready, I would like the check please."

Feeling her body under control now, she quickly looks away. "Yes of course, I have it ready for you." And walks to the cash register, picking up the notepad laying beside it.

Going back to him, she digs out a pen from her apron and quickly adds the desert he requested before mentally tallying up the order.

"Let's see...the total will be 41 gil." She states, looking up from the notepad.

He takes his hand out from the confines of his jacket and reaches for his back pocket, taking out his wallet. While he's gathering the gil, Tifa takes the chance to quickly scan through the bar, noticing that his girlfriend is no longer here.

Looking down, he places the gil on the counter, sliding it towards her. "Thanks."

Also looking down, she quietly replies. "You're welcome."

He turns his back on her and lifts his hood, revealing the logo of a famous blitzball team as he walks away. Tifa looks on as he walks out the door and catches sight of his girlfriend waiting for him outside.

And as the door closes, the young couple walks away hand in hand.

It's when slow nights like these when only a few customers come in and only stay for a short while and I don't have company or Marlene to keep me distracted it. _'That my mind reluctantly ventures into the past...'_

Perhaps it doesn't help that every time I see a young man sharing similar characteristics to him it instigates my mind more._ '...wandering around...' _

And maybe when I catch certain words to a song, that describes what my heart feels but can't tell to no one that it finally creates a strong desire to faintly hope and wish. 'to _find him.'_

I don't know how long I kept my gaze to the front door but it was the dryness in my eyes signaling me that I have to blink and get back to reality.

And so I do.

And I'm back at the bar standing behind the counter, another song playing in the background and with the gil on the counter the young man left before me. _'someone who reminds me so much of him'._

Picking up the gil, putting it inside my apron, I observe around the bar and contemplate which task of cleaning up should I begin mind made up, I grab the spray bottle and rag from under the counter and make my way to the front.

The hour quickly pass, the tables wiped clean, the floor swiped, the dishes washed and the cash register is in order.

At the front door, wearing a black loose cardigan, the length reaching my thighs, I get ready to step outside to take out the trash. Turning the sign to 'Closed' before opening the door and I then clumsily walking out with the trash bags in towed.

The winter chill is suddenly upon me, fully embracing me, biting my face and legs as I trudge across the sidewalk to where the trash cans are along the curve. Dropping them next to the cans and opening the lids, I heave one bag at time and then closed them up again.

Across the street, the few lampposts on each corner of the block allows some visibly to see the outline of two men with theirs shoulders hunch, hands dug into their jackets walking along and passing behind a hooded man sitting on a motorcycle. From what I could see, he's sitting back with one hand on the handle and I notice that his face is turn my way.

Tifa narrows her eyes.

He turns to the other direction as soon as her eyes stayed on him and she couldn't catch how he looks because the hood creates a shadow around, concealing him from her.

Feeling apprehensive she turns and head back to the bar while glancing back and seeing that he's facing her way again. She pauses at the door, turning around and again he's looking away. _'What a weirdo.'_

Seeing that now he's just looking ahead, Tifa thinks to herself that maybe since the bar closed, he's figuring out where to go now to get himself a drink.

She decides to ignore him, her eyes straying away from him to gaze up to the sky and uses the cardigan to wrapped herself completely, crossing her arms to formulate some warmth.

She feels homesick.

Eight months have pass and she's still adjusting to the confines of the city, mainly seeing gray skies, breathing condensed air. Imagining the small village in the mountains, the grassy open fields, the light breeze caressing her skin and that the nights are something to look up in wonder because the moon and stars are just a _kiss_ away.

Without thinking she untangle one arm to cover her heart with her fist. A sense of emptiness fills her up and her throat starts to constrict itself as she views the most cherish memory through her eyes._ 'A first kissed shared with a cryptic boy with striking blue eyes and bright sunny hair.' _

She sees a tiny spark and concentrates on it, mentally praying to it.

_'Maybe it doesn't matter how things turned out, perhaps all that matters is that he's save and sound and... that he made his dream come true.'_


End file.
